Wonder Woman
by Timthetum
Summary: Diana of the Amazons witnesses a spanking, and is inspired. My first story here - all comments welcomed


**Wonder Woman**

I am a proud woman; my people, the Amazons, are a proud people. No man has ever set foot on our home on Paradise Island, and when I left, to become the Amazons representative in the world of Man, I swore that no man would ever lay hands upon me.

I have met many fine men in the World, both as Wonder Woman, and in my hidden identity as Diana Prince. One, Major Steve Trevor, I believe came to love me, but I remained true to my vow.

And then I met him; the perfect man. His name is Kal-El, although the World knows him as Superman.

He stands strong and true; he is honour, and justice, and everything that is good about Man. There is no cruelty in his eyes; though he employs violence when he needs to it is never his first choice.

He became a friend; we fought together, side by side, for the League, against menaces too great for any individual. He was my comrade-in-arms, and he was unique, even amongst the heroes, in never casting covetous eyes at my form, bound close in skin-tight cloth.

Kal-El is the last son of a distant world, Krypton, now destroyed. He is not however it's only survivor; his young cousin Kara also escaped, and came to Earth some years after he arrived. He stands now as her guardian, and she too is a hero, known as Supergirl in his honour.

Kal-El was raised in the American heartland, by an older couple, who taught him traditional values, and used traditional methods of discipline. He clearly wishes to ensure that these are passed on to his cousin, who is sometimes wilful.

One day I was at the League's satellite, following a meeting, when I heard Kal-El remonstrating with Kara. He did not raise his voice in anger, but he spoke clearly and soberly, and his disappointment was apparent. I followed the sound, and came upon the two of them. I remained out of sight, and to my chagrin, could only listen.

"Kara, this is three times you have now defied me. I do not give you instructions idly, or for my own satisfaction. They are intended to keep you, and others, safe. To keep your identity safe.

"And yet, like a spoiled child, you defy me. This must stop. I must give you a reason to stop. You ignore my wishes. I can only provide an incentive to follow them. And I will. This is an example of what will happen in the future whenever you disobey me."

He seized Kara by the wrist, and sitting on a low couch that was in the centre of the room, drew her across his lap, clamping his left arm across the small of her back. These Kryptonians are beings of power; the yellow sun Sol gives them immense strength, but Kal-El's and Kara's abilities cancelled each other out, so that this was merely a strong man punishing a teenage girl.

Kara's short blue uniform rode up revealing the seat of her tight blue pants, and, with no further words, Kal-El's right arm rose to shoulder level, his hand flattened out and then descended, to smack across the centre of her bottom. The noise echoed around the room, and Kara, jolted forward, gasped.

It rose again, and fell. SMACK! Kara shrieked. Clearly this was the first time she had ever been spanked, and she did not enjoy the sensations it created.

Kal-El struck again. And again. He alternated blows to each buttock, and then across their centre, with incredible speed and power. Each smack could have crushed a mountain, and they thwacked into Kara's bottom, flattening its cheeks.

Around the edges of her inadequate underwear I could see the beginning of a red glow; imagine the stinging!

I had seen spankings before; my people employ physical discipline, and my mother had, on occasion, placed me over her knee for correction, when I was younger. I had never seen anything like this. And I was excited. I grew weak at the knees, and flushed.

Kal-El continued to spank Kara. I saw his face; there was no pleasure there, just an acknowledgement that he performed a necessary act.

I could watch no more; I crept away as his blows reached a crescendo, to seek my chambers. I would leave afterwards.

Reaching my room I threw myself exhausted on the bed, and quickly fell into a dream-filled sleep.

I dreamt of Kal-El taking me across his knee, and his masterful spanks raining down on my blue satin covered behind. I relished each stinging blow, and eagerly awaited each fall of his hand.

I awoke to a feeling of emptiness, that it was only a dream. Two things occurred to me. Kal-El has many powers, besides his strength, and I was sure that he must have been aware of my presence whilst he punished his cousin.

Yet he did nothing.

And I desired the feel of his hand so!

I imagined the heat in my bottom, but my fantasies are no replacement for actual punishment.

I am a proud woman, of a proud people. I have sworn that no man will lay a hand on me. But I long to be spanked like a naughty child by Kal-El. How can this be? What can I do?

I lie in my bed and cry, in frustration. It can never be. Can it?


End file.
